minami_kefandomcom-20200214-history
Minami-ke: Okaeri Episode 05
"It's Getting Fun" "Tanoshiku naru" (楽しくなる) 1 February 2009 Previous Episode → 04 Next Episode → 06 Synopsis Chiaki is down in the dumps at the upcoming stewardship of the pool and decides to enliven things by challenging everybody to a game of tag with the »it« person having the garden hose. Makoto stealing the hose and Chiaki's retaliation sparks a three-way water fight with Uchida and Yoshino that obfuscates the issue of Chiaki not being able to swim and that the compensatory computation thereof backfiring on Chiaki. The next arc is a snapshot of Kana's computations of the intermediate school social ambiance in terms of a outing to a public pool followed by the computation crash wrought upon Fujioka regarding appropriate male contact with females and the aftermath thereof. Touma demonstrates her perspective on the issue only to find that male-to-male contact is much more straightforward and has greater latitude. Segment Two Uchida, Yoshino and Chiaki are gathered at Chiaki's desk and Uchida complains repeatedly about the high temperature. Yoshino suggests using visualization to help beat the heat and Uchida visualizes being in the pool, at which point they begin discussing how fun the pool will be in PE. Due to her dislike of the pool,Minami-ke: Okawari Episode 08#Segment Two or Minami-ke Chapter 59: Chiaki's inability to swim is a repeated theme. Chiaki mutters that humans are land animals, and are not meant to be in the water. This, however, gives her an idea. Knowing that humans are 70% water, Chiaki decides that the best way to prepare for the pool is to drink massive quantities of water to boost that percentage. However, after doing so and driving that percentage to 71%, she starts to feel a little sick. She explains to Uchida and Yoshino that she is determined to conquer the pool, especially after hearing of a Takeda-kun from Class 5-1 who has learned to swim. They express their support but Chiaki discovers to her horror that the consumed water has caused her stomach to bulge out. Continuing her chain of logical fallacies, Chiaki visits the nurse's office in order to obtain some bandages for her finger. Her idea is that the bandage will distract attention away from her stomach. Chiaki tells Kumada not to ask any questions but Kumada instantly deduces the root of Chiaki's actions and begins to tease her by referring repeatedly to the pool. Annoyed, Chiaki finally obtains the bandages. Finally at the pool, Chiaki, oblivious to all those around her, loudly proclaims that having the bandages should prevent anyone from looking at her stomach--which of course causes those in the vicinity to look at her stomach. Uchida and Yoshino appear and declare that, since Chiaki appears to be injured, she should refrain from any pool activities. Unable to explain the situation, Chiaki is forced to comply, heartbroken after finally having obtained motivation to enter the dreaded pool. In the final scene, Chiaki bakes under the sun, watching her friends in the pool, and the sweat beading down her forehead causes her water percentage to drop to 69%. Adapted From *Segment 1 is from Chapter 084 Volume 05 *Segment 2 is from Chapter 110 Volume 06 *Segment 3 is from Chapter 111 Volume 06 *Segment 4 is from Chapter 112 Volume 06 Referbacks Trivia "other" Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments Quotes Category:Episode Category:Minami-ke Season 3